


poems for verity

by knockforaloop (tiac)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiac/pseuds/knockforaloop
Summary: A little collections of sensory poems for ladyofthelog, whose brain I am delighted by.





	poems for verity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthelog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthelog/gifts).



1/17/13

grapes, kleig lights, clean hair, empty drawers, smiling on public transit, metal falling onto a vinyl floor, or the sound you can make when you rub an empty wine glass around its rim with a wet finger

 

12/29/13

Patches of rust on an iron bridge, patches of blue knit into a favorite pink sweater. A big mouthful of tea, uncomfortably large, too hot to swallow. A cellphone screen glow that's the only light in a dark room.

A very light touch on the back on the neck. Butter and sugar creamed together, by hand with a fork, slowly. A fire sighted from far away.

 

5/15/14

thin puddle of scum on the street you're glad to step over in thick rubber-soled boots.  
a cheap umbrella breaks in five parts.  
the subway car is empty but the pole is warm from someone else's hand.  
open-air markets smell like fish and ripe fruit.  
ice spilled on a sidewalk after someone's party.  
dirty stained-glass windows.  
neighbors whose conversation/parties/furniture-moving/sex are audible through the walls.  
reading over a stranger's shoulder on public transit to see what book they're reading.  
elephant-ear weeds growing in abandoned lots.  
fake grape flavor.  
sunrise.

 

1/4/16 

grass-flecked mud tracked onto a cement floor  
an origami fox  
bedsheets so cold they feel wet to the touch  
water rings left on a wooden tabletop  
a stiff neck after reading too long  
a dress made of fish scales  
expecting dinner at a party and filling up on their expensive cheese plate instead  
the incense burner's glowing eye  
the stiff, shiny petals of tulips so purple they're black


End file.
